Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPDs). An LCD typically includes two substrates on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, liquid molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by applying voltage to the electrodes and thus controlling the amount of light transmitted.
An LCD requires a plurality of components, including a liquid crystal panel, a diffuser plate, and a reflective sheet. Since a recent surge in the demand for LCDs has increased the need for mass production, LCD manufacturers are faced with the challenges of making the devices simpler and lighter and automating the manufacturing process of the devices.
In order to align and prevent the devices from moving, at least one mold for fixing and receiving the components, a top chassis, and a bottom chassis are used.
For example, one mold may be used to accommodate receiving the liquid crystal panel, and another mold may be used to accommodate receiving the diffuser plate. However, if two separate molds are used to accommodate the liquid crystal panel and the diffuser plate, respectively, the number of parts included in an LCD may be increased, which, in turn, increases the size of the LCD.
A reflective sheet having a complicated structure may be adopted in order to effectively reflect light emitted from illuminating lamps and may be manually fixed to the top surface of a mold. However, since the structure of the reflective sheet may be complicated, it may require a considerable amount of time to manually fix the reflective sheet to the mold.
In addition, a top chassis and a bottom chassis may be manufactured using, for example, a press/injection processing method. However, the press/injection processing method may not be desirable in terms of cost savings since it uses numerous molds.
In this regard, it is desirable to adopt a simplified structure and reduce the manufacturing cost.